W pogoni za meteorem/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział III w którym jest mowa o doktorze Sydney Hudelsonie, jego żonie, mrs. Florze Hudelson, miss Jenny i miss Loo, ich dwóch córkach. Gdyby tylko ten intrygant Forsyth nie zauważył go również! Oto, co mówił do siebie doktor Sydney Hudelson w ciszy swego gabinetu pamiętnego poranku 21 marca. Był on istotnie doktorem, ale swego zawodu nie uprawiał w Whastonie, wolał bowiem poświęcać swój czas i swe zdolności szerszej i wznioślejszej dziedzinie. Żyjąc w zażyłej przyjaźni z mr. Dean Forsyth’em, zarazem był jego rywalem. Owładnięty tą samą namiętnością, istnienie swoje skupił w przestworzu niebios i jak jego przyjaciel poświęcał cały swój umysł badaniu zagadek astronomicznych wszechświata. Doktor Hudelson posiadał znaczny majątek, który zawdzięczał sobie, jak również mrs. Hudelson, urodzonej Florze Clarish. Majątek ten, umiejętnie zarządzany, zabezpieczał jego przyszłość, jak również przyszłość dwu jego córek Jenny i Loo w wieku lat ośmnastu i czternastu. Co zaś do wieku samego doktora, to wyrażając się po literacku, należałoby powiedzieć, że czterdziesta siódma zima jego życia przyprószyła śniegiem jego włosy. Wdzięczny ten obrazek wszelako jest o tyle nie na miejscu, że doktor Hudelson był tak łysy, iż walczyćby z nim nie mogła nawet brzytwa najzręczniejszego Figara. Skryte współzawodnictwo Sydney Hudelsona i Dean Forsyth’a nie pozostało jednak bez wpływu na wzajemny stosunek obu rodzin, dotąd ściśle z sobą związanych. Zapewne nie sprzeczaliby się o pewną planetę, gwiazdę lub wogóle ciała niebieskie, których pierwsi odkrywcy są zwykle nieznani, a które poniekąd należą do wszystkich, ale nieraz rozmowy na temat ich własnych spostrzeżeń meteorologicznych lub astronomicznych kończyły się sporem, zamieniającym się najczęściej w sprzeczkę. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że istnienie pani Forsyth mogło było pogorszyć tego rodzaju sprzeczki, a nawet w razie czego doprowadzić do scen godnych pożałowania. Ale na szczęście pani ta nie istniała, ponieważ ten, któryby się był z nią ożenił, pozostał kawalerem, nie mającym zamiaru, nawet we śnie, ożenić się kiedykolwiek. A zatem nie było małżonki Dean Forsyth’a, która chcąc godzić, zaogniałaby tylko sprawę do tego stopnia, iż wszelkie pogodzenie się dwóch astronomów-amatorów stałoby się niemożliwe. Co prawda była zato mrs. Flora Hudelson, ale mrs. Flora Hudelson była wzorową żoną, wzorową matką, wzorową gospodynią, spokojnego usposobienia, niezdolną do uczynienia krzywdy komukolwiek, nie przyprawiająca swego śniadania obmową lub swego obiadu potwarzą na wzór tylu najbardziej szanowanych dam wśród różnorodnych społeczeństw Starego i Nowego Świata. Zjawisko niebywałe, ów wzór małżonek starał się uspokajać męża, gdy ten wracał zaperzony po jakiejś sprzeczce ze swym zażyłym przyjacielem Dean Forsyth’em. Inny jeszcze fakt niemniej szczególny, to, iż mrs. Hudelson uważała za całkiem naturalne, że mr. Hudelson zajmuje się astronomją i że wnika w głębie sklepienia niebieskiego z warunkiem wszakże, aby zstępował z góry, gdy go o to poprosi. W przeciwieństwie do Mitz, nie drażniła nigdy swego męża. Z cierpliwością czekała na niego w godzinach przeznaczonych na posiłek. Nie przeklinała, kiedy się spóźniał, ale starała się utrzymać temperaturę potraw w należytej mierze. Szanowała jego troskę, gdy był zamyślony. Interesowała się nawet jego pracami, a nawet zachęcała go słowami płynącemi z jej dobrego serca, skoro astronom gubił się bezowocnie w niezmierzonych przestworzach. Oto żona, jakiej życzymy wszystkim mężom, szczególniej jeżeli są astronomami. Niestety! znaleźć je można jedynie w powieściach. Jenny, starsza córka, zdawało się, że wstępuje w ślady matki. To też Francis Gordon’owi, przyszłemu mężowi Jenny Hudelson, przypaść miało w udziale szczęście nielada. Nie uwłaczając wszystkim pannom amerykańskim, wolno nam powiedzieć, że trudno było znaleźć w całej Ameryce istotę bardziej czarującą, pociągającą, bardziej obdarzoną wszelkiemi zaletami ludzkiemi. Jenny Hudelson była ładną blondynką, o oczach niebieskich, cerze świeżej, o ładnych rączkach, zgrabnych nóżkach i figurze, o tyle wdzięczną o ile skromną, o tyle dobrą o ile rozumną. To też Francis Gordon oceniał ją należycie, tak jak ona również Francis Gordon’a. Ponieważ zaś cała rodzina Hudelson oceniała go również, przeto ta zobopólna sympatja niebawem doprowadziła go do prośby o rękę Jenny, na którą zresztą odpowiedziano bardzo życzliwie. Młodzi ludzie byli jakby stworzeni dla siebie! Jenny, obdarzona tylu rodzinnemi zaletami, miała wnieść szczęście do ogniska domowego. Francis miał zapewnić domowi byt materjalny jako przyszły spadkobierca swego wuja. Ale nie uprzedzajmy przyszłości, sama teraźniejszość bowiem przedstawia wszystkie warunki do szczęścia. Otóż Francis Gordon jest narzeczonym Jenny Hudelson, a Jenny Hudelson jest narzeczoną Francis Gordon’a. Wkrótce się pobiorą. Obrządku ślubnego dokona wielebny O’Garth w kościele Saint-Andrew, głównym kościele tego szczęśliwego miasta Whaston. Możecie być pewni, że kościół będzie przepełniony, dwie te rodziny bowiem cieszą się tak wielkim szacunkiem, jak wielką była ich zacność, i możecie być niemniej pewni, że najweselszą, najżywszą, najbardziej trzpiotowatą dnia tego będzie milutka Loo,Zdrobnienie Luizy. która będzie drużką swej ukochanej siostry. Loo nie ma jeszcze lat piętnastu, więc przysługują jej prawa młodości, i zaręczam wam, iż z praw tych korzysta dowoli. Z punktu fizycznego biorąc, jest ustawicznym ruchem, z punktu moralnego – trzpiotką, która nie boi się nawet żartować z „planet swego tatusia”! Ale przebacza się jej wszystko, i wszystko jej uchodzi. Najbardziej zaś pobłażliwym jest doktor Hudelson, a jako jedyną karę stosuje pocałunek złożony na świeżym policzku swej uroczej dzieweczki. W gruncie rzeczy mr. Hudelson był zacnym człowiekiem, tylko bardzo upartym i mocno drażliwym. Z wyjątktem Loo wszyscy liczyli się z jego dziwactwami i przyzwyczajeniami. Bardzo zapalony do swych dociekań astronomiczno-meteorologicznych, bardzo zaciekły w swych dowodzeniach, niezmiernie zazdrosny o swe prawdziwe czy rzekome odkrycia, równocześnie był najzażylszym przyjacielem Dean Forsyth’a jak i jego najstraszniejszym rywalem. Dwóch myśliwych na wspólnem polu działania, ubiegających się o jedną rzadką zwierzynę! Wielokrotnie wynikała stąd oziębłość, która kończyłaby się sprzeczką, gdyby nie pośrednictwo dobrej mrs. Hudelson i pomoc niemałej wagi dwóch jej córek i Francis Gordon’a. Zgodny ten kwartet pokładał wielkie nadzieje zmniejszenia liczby tych utarczek w mającym nastąpić związku, który połączywszy ściślej obie rodziny, wpłynie niezawodnie osłabiająco na liczbę i siłę tych przelotnych burz domowych. Kto wie nawet, czy ci dwaj astronomowie-amatorzy, złączeni serdeczną współpracą, nie zechcą również podać sobie rąk na polu swych prac astronomicznych? Dzieliliby się wówczas zwierzyną, jeżeli nie zdobytą, to odkrytą na rozległych polach przestworza. Dom doktora Hudelsona był jednym z najwykwintniejszych. Napróżno szukanoby lepiej utrzymanej siedziby w całym Whastonie. Piękny jego pałacyk wraz z podwórzem i ogrodem, pięknemi drzewami i zieleniejącemi trawnikami położony był w środku Moriss street. Składał się z parteru i pierwszego piętra o siedmiu oknach frontowych. Nad dachem z lewej strony górowała czworograniasta wieżyca o trzydziestu metrach wysokości, zakończona tarasem z balustradą. Z jednego rogu wystawał maszt, na którym w niedzielę i dni świąteczne wywieszano chorągiew o pięćdziesięciu i jednej gwiazdach Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej. Najwyższy pokój tej wieżycy był przeznaczony dla specjalnych prac właściciela. Tam znajdowały się przyrządy doktora, szkła i teleskopy, o ile podczas pięknych nocy letnich nie przenosił ich na taras, skąd swobodnie widzieć mógł całe sklepienie niebieskie. Tam doktor, wbrew przestrogom mrs. Hudelson, nabawiał się najostrzejszych katarów. – Do tego stopnia – powtarzała nieraz Loo – że papa zarazi wkońcu katarem swoje planety! Ale doktor pozostawał głuchy na wszystko i nie zważając wcale na siedmio lub ośmiostopniowe mrozy, pozostawał na stanowisku, zachęcony przejrzystością nieba. Z obserwatorjum domu na Moriss street widać było dobrze wieżę domu na Elisabeth street. Pół mili zaledwie je dzieliło, a ani pomnik nie wznosił się między niemi, ani też drzewo nie zasłaniało wzroku gałęźmi. Nie uciekając się nawet do teleskopu, można było rozpoznać łatwo zapomocą dobrej lornetki osoby, znajdujące się na wieży lub wieżycy. Zapewne, Dean Forsyth miał coś lepszego do roboty, niż patrzeć na Sydney Hudelson’a, a Sydney Hudelson nie miał wcale zamiaru tracić czasu na obserwowanie Dean Forsyth’a. Ale było zupełnie naturalną rzeczą, że Francis Gordon rad był zobaczyć, czy miss Jenny Hudelson znajduje się na tarasie; często też oczy ich porozumiewały się przez lornetki. Myślę, że nie było w tem nic zdrożnego. Można było z łatwością urządzić połączenie telegraficzne lub telefoniczne między obu domami. Drut przeciągnięty od jednej wieży do drugiej byłby pośrednikiem bardzo miłych zwierzeń Francis Gordon’a i Jenny Hudelson. Ale Dean Forsyth i Sydney Hudelson nie mieli równie przyjemnych tematów do rozmowy, więc też nie pomyśleli nigdy o takiem urządzeniu. Być może, gdy narzeczeni się pobiorą, brak ten zostanie uzupełniony. Po połączeniu matrymonjalnem połączenie elektryczne zacieśniłoby jeszcze bardziej węzły rodzinne. Po południu tego samego dnia, kiedy zacna ale krzykliwa Mitz dała czytelnikowi próbkę swej kwiecistej wymowy, Francis Gordon złożył swą codzienną wizytę mrs. Hudelson i jej córkom – i jej córce – poprawiała Loo, udając obrażoną. Pozwolimy sobie powiedzieć, że przyjęty był jak bóstwo domowe. Prawda, że nie był jeszcze mężem Jenny, ale Loo uważała go już za brata, a co raz zagościło w główce dziewczątka, gościło w niej na dobre. Doktor Hudelson zaś zamknął się o tej porze w swej wieżycy i siedział tam już od czwartej rano. Spóźnił się na śniadanie tak jak Dean Forsyth, powrócił nagle na taras tak jak Dean Forsyth w chwili ukazania się promieni słonecznych. Równie zaniepokojony jak jego rywal, zdawało się, że nie myśli o odwrocie. A tymczasem niepodobna było rozstrząsać wielkiej sprawy, która miała być rozwiązana w całem gronie rodzinnem. – Oto mr. Francis, wieczny mr. Francis! – zawołała Loo, ujrzawszy młodzieńca, wchodzącego do salonu. – Słowo daję, nikogo tu nie widać, prócz niego! Francis Gordon poprzestał na pogrożeniu palcem dziewczynie, poczem wszyscy zajęli miejsca, i nawiązała się rozmowa miła i poufała. Zdawało się, że wcale się nie rozstawano od wczoraj, i w istocie, myślą przynajmniej narzeczeni nie rozłączali się nigdy. Miss Loo twierdziła, że „wieczny Francis” nie opuszczał wcale ich siedziby, a jeżeli udaje, iż wychodzi wejściem ulicznem, to powraca furtką ogrodową. Rozmawiano tego dnia o tem, o czem rozmawiano codziennie. Jenny słuchała, co mówił Francis, z powagą, nie ujmującą wcale jej wdzięku. Spoglądali na siebie z upodobaniem, mówiąc o przyszłości tak bliskiej, zdawało się, urzeczywistnienia. Dlaczegoż bowiem mieli myśleć o zwłoce? Francis Gordon znalazł już na Lambeth street ładny domek, bardzo odpowiedni dla młodego małżeństwa. Był on położony na zachód z widokiem na rzekę Potomak i niedaleko od Moriss street. Mrs. Hudelson obiecała go obejrzeć i o ile podobać się będzie przyszłej lokatorce, może będzie wynajęty w przeciągu tygodnia. Rozumie się, iż Loo będzie towarzyszyła matce i siostrze. Nie przypuszczała nawet, żeby się obeszło bez jej zdania. – Ale, ale – zawołała nagle – a mr. Forsyth? Czy nie przyjdzie dzisiaj? – Wuj przyjdzie o czwartej – odpowiedział Francis Gordon. – Obecność jego jest niezbędna dla rozwiązania sprawy – zauważyła mrs. Hudelson. – Wie o tem i stawi się na czas. – Gdyby zawiódł – oświadczyła Loo, wygrażając piąstką – miałby ze mną do czynienia i nie wykupiłby się łatwo. – A mr. Hudelson? – spytał Francis. – Wszak jest nam zarówno potrzebny jak mój wuj. – Ojciec jest w swojej wieżycy – rzekła Jenny – zejdzie natychmiast, skoro będzie uprzedzony. – Biorę to na siebie – odpowiedziała Loo – przelecę prędko te sześć piątr. W istocie obecność mr. Forsyth’a i mr. Hudelson’a była nieodzowna. Czyż nie chodziło o ustanowienie daty ślubu? w zasadzie ślub miał się odbyć w jak najkrótszym czasie, ale z warunkiem, że drużka będzie miała dość czasu, by przygotować sobie ładną suknię – suknię długą, jaką noszą panny dorosłe, a którą pierwszy raz nałożyć miała w tym dniu pamiętnym. Stąd uwaga żartobliwa, na którą sobie pozwolił Francis: – Ale gdyby ta sławna suknia nie była gotowa? – W takim razie ślub będzie odłożony – zawyrokowała despotyczna osóbka. Odpowiedzi tej towarzyszył taki głośny wybuch śmiechu, iż niezawodnie mr. Hudelson usłyszał go z wyżyn swej wieżycy. Tymczasem wskazówka obeszła wszystkie minuty na zegarze, a mr. Forsyth nie zjawiał się. Napróżno Loo wychylała się z okna, skąd widzieć mogła drzwi wejściowe, mr. Forsyth’a nie było! Należało więc uzbroić się w cierpliwość – broń której użytku Loo nie znała wcale. – A jednakże wuj obiecał mi… – powtarzał Francis Gordon – tylko od kilku dni nie wiem, co mu jest. – Przypuszczam, że mr. Forsyth nie jest cierpiący? – spytała Jenny. – Nie, ale stroskany… roztargniony… Nie można wydobyć zeń dziesięciu słów. Nie mogę odgadnąć, co mogło mu wpaść do głowy. – Ułamek gwiazdy – zawołało dziewczątko. – To samo jest z moim mężem – mówiła mrs. Hudelson. – W tym tygodniu wydaje mi się, że jest bardziej zajętym, niż kiedykolwiek. Niepodobna go wyrwać z jego obserwatorjum. Musi się dziać coś nadzwyczajnego na niebie. – Doprawdy – odrzekł Francis – gotów jestem w to uwierzyć, wnosząc z zachowania mego wuja. Nie wychodzi wcale; nie śpi i prawie że nie je; zapomina o godzinach posiłku. – A to Mitz musi być dopiero zadowolona! – zawołała Loo. – Wścieka się – oświadczył Francis – ale to nic nie pomaga. Wuj, który dotąd obawiał się kazań starej sługi, nie zwraca na nią wcale uwagi. – To tak jak u nas – rzekła Jenny z uśmiechem. – Zdaje się, iż siostra straciła wszelki wpływ na ojca… a był niemały! – Czyż to podobna, panno Loo? – spytał Francis tym samym tonem. – Aż zanadto prawdziwe! – odparła dziewczynka – ale, cierpliwości… cierpliwości! Mitz i ja upomnimy się wkońcu o swe prawa. – Co jednakże – mówiła Jenny – mogło im się obu przytrafić? – Zapewne zgubili jakąś cenną planetę – zawołała Loo. – Gdybyż ją odnaleźli przynajmniej przed ślubem! – Żartujemy sobie – przerwała mrs. Hudelson – a mr. Forsyth nie przychodzi. – A lada chwila wybije pół do piątej! – dodała Jenny. – Jeżeli wuj nie zjawi się w przeciągu pięciu minut, pójdę po niego. W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi wejściowych. – Otóż i mr. Forsyth – stwierdziła Loo. – Oj, dzwoni ciągle!… Co za hałas!… Założę się, że jest zasłuchany w lot komety i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że dzwoni! Był to rzeczywiście mr. Dean Forsyth. Wszedł prawie natychmiast do salonu. Loo przyjęła go wymówkami. – Z takiem opóźnieniem! Pan widać chce, żeby się na niego gniewano. – Dzień dobry, mrs. Hudelson! dzień dobry, kochana Jenny! – mówił mr. Forsyth, całując dziewczynę. – Dzień dobry, Loo – powtórzył, głaszcząc policzki dziewczęcia. Powitanie to odbył widocznie z roztargnieniem. Jak słusznie mniemała Loo, mr. Dean Forsyth „miał głowę gdzie indziej”. – Wuju – odezwał się Francis Gordon – myślałem, że zapomniałeś o umówionej godzinie. – Poniekąd tak, i przepraszam bardzo panią, mrs. Hudelson. Na szczęście Mitz przypomniała mi o tem na swój sposób. – Dobrze uczyniła – oświadczyła Loo. – Nie nękaj mnie, panieneczko!… Są to rzeczy ważne… Jestem może w przededniu niezwykłego odkrycia. – To tak jak papa… – zaczęła Loo. – Co! – zawołał mr. Dean Forsyth, zrywając się nagle, jak gdyby sprężyna wysadziła go z siedzenia – mówisz, że doktor… – Nic nie mówimy, dobry mr. Forsyth – pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią mrs. Hudelson obawiając się, nie bez słuszności, że może zjawić się nowy powód do współzawodnictwa między mężem a wujem Francis Gordon’a. Poczem dodała, aby przerwać niemiłe zdarzenie: – Loo, idź po ojca. Lekka jak ptaszek dziewczynka pobiegła do wieżycy. Bez wątpienia, jeżeli pofrunęła na schody, zamiast wyfrunąć oknem, to dlatego że nie chciała robić użytku ze swych skrzydeł. W minutę potem mr. Sydney Hudelson wchodził do salonu. Oblicze poważne, oko zmęczone, uderzenia do głowy grożące apopleksją. Mr. Dean Forsyth i on zamienili uścisk ręki, spoglądając na siebie zukosa i badawczo. Obserwowali się ukradkiem, jak gdyby nie ufali sobie. Ale ostatecznie rodziny zebrały się w celu oznaczenia terminu ślubu, albo, mówiąc językiem Loo, połączenia dwóch gwiazd Francis i Jenny. – Chodziło więc przedewszystkiem o ustalenie tego terminu. Ponieważ wszyscy zgadzali się na to, że obrządek ślubny ma się odbyć w jak najkrótszym czasie, przeto rozmowa nie zajęła wiele czasu. Niewiadome nawet, czy mr. Dean Forsyth i mr. Sydney Hudelson zwracali na nią wiele uwagi. Wolno nam myśleć raczej, że poszybowali gdzieś w przestrzeń, szukając jakiejś zaginionej planety, zadając sobie w duszy pytanie, czy który z nich nie był już na jej tropie. W każdym razie nie sprzeciwiali się, aby ślub odbył się za kilka tygodni. Było to 21 marca. Data naznaczona była na 15 maja. Tym sposobem, śpiesząc się, będzie można przygotować nowe mieszkanie. – I skończyć moją suknię – dodała Loo z najpoważniejszą miną w świecie. ----